lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Deepbroods (Aboleth/Gillmen)
Deepbroods (Aboleth/Gillmen) Deep in the sea, there exists a disturbing trend. As aboleths toil away with their forced slavery of gillmen and plan for global domination, they have taken to “improving” their slave stock by breeding them. The resulting deepbroods typically come from gillmen stock, because they are the most compatible, but using other races as stock is not unheard of. While deepbroods form a bizarre familial bond with their aboleth parent, it is not unheard of for a deepbrood to become independent and forge forward, looking for its own path in life. Deepbroods inherit the general build and lifespan of their gilmen parent but look and act very similar to aboleths. Deepbroods stand hunched over, have the face and skin of aboleths, and have two long tentacles protruding from their shoulder blades, ending with hard tubelike structures. * Ability Scores Racial Traits: While innately clumsy with their bulky forms, deepbroods counterbalance it with heartiness and powerful personalities.They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and -2 Dexterity. * Size: Deepbrood are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Deepbrood are humanoids with the aquatic subtype. * Gillmen Stock: Deepbroods count as gillmen for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (Slow): Deepbroods have a base speed of 20 feet on land. As aquatic creatures, they also have a swim speed of 30 feet, can move in water without making Swim checks, and always treat Swim as a class skill. * Natural Attacks: Deepbroods have two natural tentacle attacks that deal 1d3 points of damage. * Amphibious: Deepbroods have the aquatic subtype but can breathe both water and air. * Mucus Cloud: While underwater, deepbroods exude a cloud of transparent slime. All creatures adjacent to deepbroods must succeed on Fortitude save (DC 10 + the deepbrood’s Constitution modifier) each round. If the save fails, the creatures lose the ability to breathe air but gain the ability to breathe water for 3 hours. Renewed contact with deepbroods’ mucus clouds and failing another save extends the effect for another 3 hours. * Enchantment Resistance: Deepbroods gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against non-aboleth enchantment spells and effects but take a –2 penalty on such saving throws against aboleth sources. This penalty is increased to -6 on saving throws granted by their aboleth parent. * Reactant Tentacles: As an unusual byproduct of the unions of aboleths and gillmen, deepbroods’ tentacles each secrete an individual, unusual chemical that, when combined together, form a dangerous acid. Creatures struck with both tentacle attacks receive an extra 1d6 points of acid damage. The affected target continues to take that same amount of damage for 1d3 rounds afterward (this ability does not stack with itself). A successful heal check (DC 10 + deepbrood’s Constitution modifier) ends this continued damage immediately. * Languages: Deepbroods begin play speaking Aquatic and Common. Deepbroods with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Alternate Racial Trait * Otherstock: Some deepbroods are born from pairings other than gillman. Select one humanoid race. The deepbrood gains that race's subtype(s) in addition to its aquatic subtype. The deepbrood counts as members of that race for all effects related to race. This replaces the reactant tentacles and gillmen stock racial traits. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids